Don't Pretend It's Such a Mystery
by calfoy
Summary: 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself in the Department of Mysteries where a prophesy sends her hurtling back in time where, without any of her old memories, she journeys as a first year again, this time with the snakes, where she meets and befriends Tom Riddle. Will she be able to teach him the power of love and friendship, or will it all be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters/plot lines belong to JK Rowling and am making no money from this.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

May 2, 2003

Hermione wandered aimlessly through the various departments located at the Ministry. There was a gala that night to honor the 5th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside just yet. She couldn't bear to look at George knowing Fred wasn't close by like he always had been. She still struggled to be around sweet little Teddy and not have her eyes suddenly flood with tears remembering Tonks or Remus. She knew that as soon as she stepped into the party she'd be quickly surrounded by people, all meaning well, wanting to talk to her about how she's been and what the great Hermione Granger, ⅓ of the Golden Trio, had been doing since that fateful day five summers ago.

Continuing to wander deeper into the Ministry, she suddenly found herself standing outside the Department of Mysteries, and although she would never truly know why, she felt drawn to it's entrance. After the death of Sirius, no one had dared mention the room or even thought of going anywhere near it. They had all even turned down offers to work in any number of departments as the memories associated with the building were still too fresh and too painful to bear. Hermione had found herself quite happily working in a muggle bookshop, just up the road from the Leaky Cauldron. Ron had made the decision to join his brother in the joke shop, hoping it would aid in the grieving process for both of them. And Harry… Harry disappeared for the first year, desperately needing to escape the world that had brought him so much pain and devastation. Upon his return he found a job for himself working at an Inn in Godric's Hollow. Enjoying the simplicity of it all, and the chance to talk to the people who would come by.

Distracted by the memories of the last time she was in this space, Hermione took no note of herself opening the door and walking through the seemingly endless shelves of glowing orbs, each containing some great secret. It wasn't until she felt her hand reaching around the cool glass that she even processed where she was. As soon as her hand encompassed the prophecy she could feel a warm glow take over her. She thought she could hear a soft voice coming from it and as she strained to listen to what it was saying there was a sudden loud noise from behind her causing her hand to slip. The prophecy shattered at her feet and before she could register what happened the world around her went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Year

**Disclaimer: All characters/plot lines belong to JK Rowling and am making no money from this.**

September 1, 1938

"Hermione dear, it's time to get up" called a loving voice from behind the door. Hermione groaned as sunlight pierced from behind her closed eyelids. She rolled over to bring herself to sit on the side of the bed. Rubbing her eyes she got up, grabbed her dressing gown to put on and headed towards the bedroom door. It wasn't until she put her hand on the handle that she froze and realized she had no idea where she was. Well, that's not quite true. She knew she was in her bedroom in her family's manor in Durham, and that the voice calling to her was her mother's, and yet why did she feel so lost and out of place? She tried to shake the feeling as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

She made her way into the dining room where she found a gorgeous mahogany table lined with eggs, sausage, bacon, crepes, berries and everything you could ever want to go with them. Hermione stood, mouth slightly agape at the sight, "Ah yes, well it seems Kipsy went a little overboard with breakfast today. Can't blame her though, it's not every day a young woman begins her studies at Hogwarts". Hermione looked toward the source of the voice. Sitting at the far end of the table, Daily Prophet in hand and a recently lit cigarette resting in an ashtray, was Hermione's father, Torquil Travers, Deputy Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Still feeling the fogginess in her head of what must've been a very strange dream, one of dark wizards and battles and brightly glowing crystal, it took Hermione a moment to shake from the haze and go greet her father good morning. Pulling up a chair beside him, Hermione began filling her plate with an assortment of the treats laid before her. "Will you be there to see me off?" she hesitantly asked her father. He was a loving and doting man, a result of Hermione being an only child, but nevertheless he was still a busy man, his time in the Auror department keeping him quite occupied, especially since his promotion the previous spring. "Afraid not, my dear. I'm off to Paris to visit our dear friend Mr. Scamander. He ran into a bit of trouble last night when a herd of hippogriffs stampeded through the city." "My goodness! Did anyone happen to see it?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. She knew if any Muggles had seen them, Mr. Scamander would be in a world of trouble, but still, the idea of a herd of hippogriffs running through Paris sounded thrilling. "Fortunately, no, but we still have to have a chat with him to make sure something like this doesn't happen again." The pair continued the rest of the meal in idle chatter, discussing articles in the Prophet, and funny things their cat, Butterscotch, the fattest and laziest tabby you've ever seen, had gotten up to that summer. Before she knew it, Kipsy, the family's House Elf, was back ushering Hermione up the stairs and into the bath to get ready to travel to King's Cross.

After washing up, and triple checking her luggage, an old faded brown leather trunk her mother, Isla, had used when she first went to Hogwarts, Hermione made her way down the stairs and to the floo where her mother and father waited. "Now dear," her father began "before you fly away from us, your mother and I have a little going away present for you". With a flourish of his wand a small cage appeared, which held inside a beautiful grey owl. "We'll hope now you'll actually write to us" her mother said with a small giggle. "Oh she's wonderful! Thank you both so much!" Hermione squeezed her father one last time before he had to leave for work, making him promise to write her every day she was gone, and stepped into the fireplace, alongside her mother. In a flash of green fire, the pair were whisked off and suddenly before was a crowded train platform, bristling with other families sending their children off to Hogwarts. Older students confidently walked up and down the platform, shouting out to friends when they saw them, and easily finding their way to empty carriages where they'd sit throughout the journey playing cards and eating sweets they had hidden away from their mother's careful gazes. Among these confident teens were younger students, like Hermione, nervous to board the train, anxious to leave their parent's side, fearful that if they let go they'd be lost completely without their guidance. Sensing her daughter's trepidation, Isla turned and gave her daughter a warm hug, kissing the top of her hair which she had neatly plaited back earlier that morning. "Darling, you're going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts! I know it may seem frightening now but just you wait, come this weekend you won't remember a single ounce of the nervousness you feel now." Hermione smiled up at her mother, grateful for her words of encouragement. "I'll write you and father tonight once I'm sorted. Oh, do you think I'll be a Slytherin just like you two were?" "I have no doubt my dear, but please cease your worrying, your father and I will be proud of you no matter which House you're placed into. Now hurry along, you'll want to find a car." Giving her mother one last hug, she quickly made her way onto the bustling Hogwarts Express.

After brushing past some older students, she at last found an empty car for her to settle into for the long journey ahead. After placing her trunk in the storage above, Hermione pulled out a copy of "Hogwarts: A History" her parents had gifted her when she received her letter earlier that year, and began rereading it, her excitement beginning to bubble. Only a few minutes into her reading she was interrupted by a knocking at the door of her compartment. "Excuse me," said a young brown haired boy, a fellow first year she imagined by the slight nervousness in his voice, "would you mind if I joined you? Everywhere else is full." Something felt so familiar about this boy, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was almost like she had known him in a dream or perhaps another life. Shaking her head to clear the feeling, she said "Of course, please come in. I'm Hermione Travers, is this your first year at Hogwarts as well?" The young boy shuffled in, his luggage floating in behind him and up into the storage bin above. Taking a seat across from Hermione, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Henry Potter, pleasure to meet you." She froze, only momentarily, and quickly shook his hand trying to push away that strange feeling of deja vu again. She of course knew who the Potters were, Henry's father worked in the Ministry, but she had never met Henry himself, so why did she feel so drawn to him?

Hermione's thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of several other first years asking to join them, and the group quickly fell into easy conversation about the upcoming school year. Before they knew it they had arrived in Hogsmeade and were heading into the boats that lead towards the castle. Hermione had seen plenty of photos of Hogwarts that her parents had took and from the books she read, but none of them compared to the real thing glowing before her. The sun was just beginning to set and it made the castle look as though it were made of gold. She gazed upon its towers and spires and couldn't believe how lucky she was to get to be in a place that was just so..._magical_. After they reached the docks, she and her fellow first years made their way inside the castle to head into the Great Hall where they would at last be sorted into their houses. As they made their way up the center aisle of the hall, Hermione could hear the whispers and giggles from the older students, probably remembering their own nervousness when it had been their turn.

"Students, please gather round." called Headmaster Dippet, his bright blue robes flowing as he ushered the anxious 11 year olds in. "Now listen carefully, and when I call you name please step up and take a seat here, where you will then be sorted into your houses." Hermione tried to calm her heart, which was beating rather rapidly at this point, when she felt a hand reassuringly squeeze hers. She looked to her left and saw Henry standing next to her, trying not to let his own anxiety show. Several students had been sorted when Henry was called up. "Hmm Mister Potter what to do with you?" the old Sorting Hat said, "I recall when your father and mother were here. Both bright, courageous, your mother was always a bit cunning, a prankster...Hmm better be...GRYFFINDOR!" breathing a deep sigh of relief Henry ran over to the Gryffindor House table where he was met by cheers and congratulatory hand shakes from other students. Hermione looked back at him and gave a watery smile. She so desperately wanted to please her parents and be in Slytherin, but seeing her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table her heart clenched. A few more students later and several of the others she had met on the train had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin, which made her breathe a little easy. At least now she knew she would have someone no matter what house she was placed in. Headmaster Dippet cleared his throat to call up the next student, "Tom Riddle?" Hermione was again struck with a strong feeling that she knew that name. But how could that be possible? She knew she had never seen that boy before but, just like when she had met Henry, she felt as though she already knew him, in a past life perhaps. Hermione took note of how Professor Dumbledore leaned in, ever so slightly, as Tom walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Ah Mister Riddle, welcome to Hogwarts. Bet your glad to be away from that slimy old orphanage eh?" the Sorting Hat sneered into Tom's head. "And tell me Tom, why is it that Dumbledore is currently hanging on the edge of him seat, hmm? What is it about you, boy, that intrigues him so? I see plenty of strength, intelligence, wit and bravery. And power, oh yes so much power dwells within you, but where to place you to let your flourish? Ravenclaw…? No, far too stuffy. Where shall I place you...ah yes, of course...better be...SLYTHERIN!" Tom leaped off the chair and quickly made his way over the the tables, but taking a seat off to the side just a little aways from everyone else.

Hermione snuck a glance at Professor Dumbledore and thought she saw slight pain sweep over his face. Before she was able to really question this though, she was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her own name being called. "Hermione Travers?" Oh no. Okay breathe, it's going to be okay. It's fine. Hermione nervously stepped up to the sorting hat and awaited her fate. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" Oh thank Merlin. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and made her way over to the Slytherin table, blocking out the jeering coming from the Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall.

The rest of the feast flew by, a whirlwind of roast chicken, mash potatoes, pumpkin juice and towers of mini cakes and before she knew it, Hermione and the rest of the first years were being whisked away to the dormitories by Slytherin prefects Rosario Vainn and Peter McCormick. "Watch your step! The floors down here can be a bit slippery. Alright, gather round, gather round," called Peter as everyone crowded into the common room. "1st year girls are down that hall and on the left, boys across the way and on the right. Now you've all had a long day and classes start bright and early tomorrow morning so off to bed with ya." Suddenly realizing just how exhausted she was, Hermione happily made her way to the dorms and no sooner than she had her pajamas on, she collapsed in bed and promptly fell fast asleep.

Morning came quickly and Hermione woke to find her dorm mates still sound asleep. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was just barely 5:00 am. Try as she did to go back to sleep, Hermione soon realized it was hopeless, she was wide awake. Deciding to make good use of her time, she took out some parchment and a quill and went into the common room to sit and write her parents about how her first night had gone. As she was finishing up, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Sitting on a sofa against the window, was a small, pale boy, whom Hermione recognized from the sorting the night before. "Oh hello," said Hermione, walking over to the boy, "you're Tom, right?" At first the boy said nothing, slowly looking her up and down. After a few beats he said "Yes, and who might you be?". "I'm Hermione Travers. What are you doing up so early?" "I could ask you the same thing" he said as he got up and walked toward the portrait hole. Jogging to keep up with him, she said, "Woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. First day nerves, I suppose. Where are you heading? Bit early for breakfast isn't it?" "You know, you ask a lot of questions" he scoffed, but responded anyway, "I'm off to find the library, I plan on spending a great deal of time there so I might as well figure out where I'll be going." Hermione nearly squealed with delight. "Oh I adore libraries! I'll come with you, I want to find the perfect spot to work in." Tom rolled his eyes but secretly was glad someone was being kind to him, it was a nice change.

The first few months of the school year seemed to fly by in a moment and before she knew it Hermione was boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home for the holidays. "Oh Hermione, you simply HAVE to come visit us during break. I'll have father connect our floos when we return home." shrieked Maye Woodtorn, one of Hermione's dorm mates. "I cannot wait for you to see the manor during Yule, it's gorgeous! Snow and ice and crystals everywhere! Oh! And we'll have to go shopping in Diagon Alley together as well to pick up presents for everyone." Hermione placed her trunk on the rack above the seat and sat on the bench in the carriage they had found. "Of course! I spoke to my mother a few days ago and it's all set. We'll meet you at the Leaky for lunch at 11 and then off we'll go." Hermione was quite pleased with how her first term had gone. She was getting on well enough in most of her classes, except potions, but there's always room to improve somewhere. Her roommates were all nice enough, though she was only really close with Maye at the moment. There was one weekend early on where Hermione had worn the same color jumper as their other dorm mate Elaine Dots, and the girl, and her twin Eugenie, had been quite cold towards her for weeks, which was absolutely ridiculous.

Hermione had been happy to find she shared two classes with Gryffindor and so was able to spend time with Henry and other first years outside Slytherin. She and Tom had gotten on well that first morning, but after that he was a bit more aloof. "The other boys are quite mean to him," Maye had told her one night, after he had turned Hermione down for joining her study group, "There are rumors that he's a half-blood!". "Well so what if he is? He's already top of our class, what does his blood have to do with anything?" Hermione shot back. "Don't be daft Hermione, you know how most pureblood families are. Just because your parents haven't shoved their ideologies down your throat yet-" "Hey!" Hermione interjected, "My parents don't care about a person's blood status!" "Perhaps, but clearly others do, and so it's been hard for Tom. There aren't many non purebloods in Slytherin House."

From then Hermione had tried harder to befriend Tom, and it seemed like he was slowly warming up to her. First sitting in the same part of the library as her after class, and now at the same table asking each other questions and getting into heated debates about what they were studying, only once being asked to actually leave because they had gotten too loud. It wasn't til Hermione asked him what he and his family were doing for the holidays that he did a complete 180 and tuned her out. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but hoped that once they returned to school, that things would warm up between them again.


End file.
